<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soda for two by Hulahoops</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590208">Soda for two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops'>Hulahoops</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Half-Life, half life but the ai is self aware</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Barebacking, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, This could also be titled getting sloppy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:21:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulahoops/pseuds/Hulahoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Forzon finds darnold in black Mesa, he's going to help him escapee but first, darnold wants to have some fun.<br/> Darnold 37 year old virgin, and that man is more than happy have some.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darnold/Forzen (Half-Life)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soda for two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://youtu.be/IZKBa6bvUjo</p><p>Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Forzen couldn't even believe how ridiculous his life was going right now. <br/>Hes lost his glasses, his team, his pride, his graduate certificate and the entire United States military was dead! What a fucking week this was.</p><p>And it didn't help he was escaping a crumbling science research facility after epically failing to defend the irate gamer.</p><p>He finally got to a section that was surprisingly pretty ok, he hadn't seen any survivors  or monsters in a while. That is until he heard someone humming and cups being moved around.</p><p>Walking into the room he saw the only other alive person for miles around the facility and they were doing science, you have to respect that tenacity.</p><p>He didn't want to surprise the man so he knocked on the door to announce himself, it still surprised him spilling a sparkling blue liquid into the sink.<br/>He spoke in a gentle tone, seeming to be very happy that somebody was there.</p><p>"Oh goodness, someone has come! I couldn't go with the last group, they were very nice yes,but very rambunctious I would say. Why? what's your name"</p><p>Darnold came across the room to give him a handshake, forzon gripped it firmly giving and tight. He didn't let go.<br/>Darnold was very very cute he thought, his curly black hair and his deep brown eyes kind of made his heart beat a little faster. Blushing he gave his name.</p><p>"Oh what a lovely name! Forzen, never heard it before"</p><p>He smiles as he looks at forzen his crows feet crinkling, he was blushing too he noticed on the man's dark pretty skin. He figured now or never was the time to take the chance. </p><p>"Do you like irate gamer"</p><p>"Irate gamer?"</p><p>"Yes the one and only"</p><p>"Yes I love him, you know people say he ripped off the angry video game nerd. But he didn't, because he's the best"</p><p>Forzen couldn't believe it, a hot guy in need of saving and a angry video game nerd fanatic. Be still his heart.</p><p>Forzen was a big guy about 6"10 with huge muscles to match and in comparison darnold only came up to his chest and was a little pudgy. Just how he liked them.</p><p>Darnold was squirming under his sharp gaze, it wasn't often he was around men he found sexy. And it was even less often he had alone time to do anything. He bit his lip before asking.</p><p>"Before we um leave do you-"</p><p>"Want to make out?"</p><p>Finishing each other's sentences they were on each, forzen shoved all the science off the table as he shoved his tongue into darnold mouth. <br/>The fight for dominance was easily won by the Frenchman who was sure he had far more experience in this.</p><p>He slid the labcoat off the other as he gripped one hand into the curly hair, holding the others head back as he shoved his tongue down his throat earning a desperate moan.</p><p>"Uuuush ah aaah oooo"</p><p>Darnold gripped his uniform, completely overpowered and loving every second of it. <br/>He pinched his nipples tightly causing a rough growl from the other man who pinned him to the desk grinding against him hard.</p><p>Breaking the kiss there was strands of spit connecting them, darnold was breathing deeply and laying limply on the table, his boner visible through his kakis.</p><p>Panting he admired the delicious meal layed out before him, fuck this was gonna be good. Grabbing his thick thighs he ground his large dick into the dudes clothed butt.</p><p>He started thrusting hard against him letting the other man know what was coming, it got him some very loud squeels.</p><p>" Oh my oh f-fuck! Oh sir oh god, mr-mr forzen I-i oooh I must telll you ahg s-something"</p><p>He stopped his grinding against the other man who was spread out on the table rosy cheeked.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>He looked a little embarrassed and shy putting his hand to his mouth he mumbled something he could hear.</p><p>"What was that?"</p><p>"I-i said I um I have never had sex before.."</p><p>"Oh ok that's alright, there's a first time for everything"</p><p>"You don't mind?"</p><p>"You think I would mind getting to be a hot guys first time, you think I don't want to shove my fat cock in your tight little ass and break it in? Is that what you think mister darnold?"</p><p>"Teeheehee mayyybe, your so strong too your kind of like prince charming"</p><p>God forzen thought this guy was,he was- he...was the hottest person he ever seen. He ground himself against darnold again.</p><p>"Cant imagine why no one is already filling you with cum every night, using you like their fucking, oh fuck, like their little sex toy would you be my sex toy baby?"</p><p>"By my calculations I would love to be yours, ooh my oooh oh!oh, FUCK!"</p><p>He couldn't get a word out as the strong man kept grinding himself against his asshole.</p><p>He needed cock more than darnolds ever needed cock in his life,he was desperate.</p><p>Forzen has taken off all of his clothes but left the boots on and is pulling of darnolds purple turtleneck and his pants and underwear at the same time.</p><p>Now they are both standing there neaked with their cocks out.</p><p>"Pretty boy when I'm through with you, you'll never be satisfied with any other cock do you understand me?"</p><p>"Yes sir I understand"</p><p>"Mon due"</p><p>"Here's some industrial grade edible lube forzen, it's blueberry flavored"</p><p>He slathered it on his cock impressed with how slippery it is. He looks at the man's plump lips,in fact that's the word he would use to describe the man.</p><p>Plump.</p><p> Forzen thinks that maybe he should have a taste of whats going to split him up the middle.</p><p>He climbs onto the table,his dick bobbing its way to darnolds face</p><p>" You ever sucked cock before baby?"</p><p>" No but I don't have a gag reflex so it shouldn't be a problem!"</p><p>He smiles and grabs onto forzens huge fat dick guiding it to his mouth and giving it a kiss and licking the pre-cum leaking from the tip.</p><p>Forzens muscled thigh twitches.</p><p>"You don't have a gag reflex?"</p><p>"Nope not at all! Not after all the soda experiments! <br/>One I have to mention is when we made the 'turbo pop' and it was delicious but nobody but me could suck on it without gagging, well except for me of course!"</p><p>"Maybe you could make me one when we get out of here"</p><p>"I would love to!"</p><p>They both looked at eachother blushing and thought romantic thoughts of hand holding and malt shops.</p><p>"Um if you need to stop any moment just tap my thigh three times"</p><p>Darnold gives two thumbs up as he opens his mouth really big and sticks his tongue out. Ready for his big, salty,slippery, fat yummy present.<br/>he raises his eyebrows, big brown eyes looking into forzen green ones. </p><p>He slips his nine inch dick slowly in the hot mouth, inch by inch. Five inches and the hot wet cavern shows no sign of struggle, his ass being held for support.</p><p>No one's ever taken his whole cock before. Sinking down he hears the wonderful gurgling sound and eventually he's balls deep down darnolds throat.</p><p>Oh fuck that's the best feeling he's ever felt.</p><p>"Oh-oh my fucking god, Jesus Christ, darnold please honey baby, can I please fuck your face, are you ok with that!</p><p>"Gurgle gurggg ack"</p><p>Is all he chokes out from around the cock shoved down his throat so he just winks at the French man.</p><p>So forzen pulls back and thrust back in, pulling a throaty wet slurping noise from darnold.</p><p>"Ah fuckkk"</p><p>Is all he says before he loses total control and just starts fucking the mans mouth.</p><p>The wettest slurping sounds where coming out of him anyone's ever heard.</p><p>"Ooorg splearch aaah ahhhhgg!!"</p><p>"You like this! You like having your throat owned by me! Do you?you want my spunk down your throat is that what you want?!"</p><p>"Oooh yeth agk!"</p><p>A wet furiously fast sound could be heard throughout the room, coming from darnold throat</p><p>*Plap plap plap plap plap*</p><p>The sounds of his throat constricting around the meat being pounded down it.</p><p>"Aaug gaak AAA gurk gurk"</p><p>Darnold was so close, pumping his cock desperately, and moaning around the man's cock. Desperate for encouragement.</p><p>"Oh what your gonna fucking cum? You better spread your fucking delicious cocoa butter all over yourself. Oh my god, oh my fucking god, your that's so good doll, so fucking good"</p><p>He couldn't take it anymore, blowing his load so hard, splurting all over his stomach. Wet Screams of ecstasy constrict the cock in his throat.</p><p>Shaking all over, forzen screams in ecstasy too and slams his cock balls deep in darnolds throat holding it there.</p><p> His balls clenching he unloads what he believes to be every millaleter of cum down his throat. </p><p>An overflow of cum and it's leaking out of his mouth smearing around on his pretty and dark skin. </p><p>Pulling his cock out gently he helps the man sit up and realizes his cock is still rock hard.</p><p>For someone who just had their throat mercilessly fucked and who had cum all over him he still looked extremely confident as he spoke.</p><p>Forzen lickey.</p><p>"Um the reason you are still rock hard pretty boy, is because of the special formula I used in the lube. It makes it so you can cum super hard twice!"</p><p>"Well your about to get pretty fucking sloppy"</p><p>He licked his cum covered lips pulling the other man down for a deep creamy kiss.</p><p>"I think it's far to late to be using the word 'about' in any context"</p><p>They laugh, and forzen connects them with another kiss, sharing the mouthfuls of cum. </p><p>"How far back can you hold you legs"</p><p>Darnold doesn't hesitate in putting them behind his head, giving the man a wink and blowing a kiss his way. </p><p>This might be the best day of forzens life.</p><p>"Do you have anymore of this lube?"</p><p>"Yea I have plenty so use as much as you want!"</p><p>"Ok great."</p><p>He un twists the cap before slipping the nozzle in his tight hole, and squeezing all the lube straight into him. The cold and slippery substance makes darnolds eyes roll back.</p><p>"Oooooooh"</p><p>He starts fingering the other man, finding that the tight hole wanted desperately to be filled. He had three thick fingers pumping him mercilessly.</p><p>He licks and slurps at the other man's cock while down this, sucking on his balls and biting his thighs.<br/> Darnold couldn't take it anymore, he needed cock and he needed it now.</p><p>"Please forzen please fuck me"</p><p>"You want me to fuck your virgin hole? You want me to fill you with my seed?"</p><p>"Yes! Please you can have it! You can have my virginity! Pound me untill I can't tell you the scientific compounds!"</p><p>He receives a hard slap to the ass, squeeling.</p><p>"Your a dirty sweet boy arnt you"</p><p>Another hard slap, his face a mess of cum and stimulation.</p><p>"Yes I am!"</p><p>Smack.</p><p>"Beg for it"</p><p>Smack.</p><p>"Please please please forzen, sir please, I need your cock in me, I need it deep inside<br/> I need you to mate with me and make me yours."</p><p>The kiss they share is electric as he lines his cock and enters the other man slowly. <br/>Holding his hips and pushing until he feels and hears the pop of the head of his cock  squeezing through the tight hole.</p><p>Oh fuck the inside of that dark man below him was hot and tight, unbelievably slippery from the lube.<br/>He slowly sunk down into darnolds ass.</p><p>"Oh fuck, oh fuck oh fuck, your in me, forzen oh my god,aahh! Please please don't stop, fuck my ass french boy!"</p><p>"Don't worry about that baby, I'm going to pound you, fuck it's so hot"</p><p>Now he was all the way inside him, his dick was big enough that the head was shoved against his prostate.<br/> He was still, letting the other man get used to the feeling, who was obviously feeling sexual ecstasy.</p><p>He pulled back prepared to make the man cum on the spot with this move. He slammed back in, shoving his cock into the man's prostate and keeping it there using all his pressure.</p><p>"Oh good lord oh good lord!"</p><p>Was all darnold could scream before cumming all over himself, his whole body shaking.</p><p>Forzen knew he was going to have scratchs on his back from this. Now he was pounding that hole with purpose, his balls beating against the man's ass.</p><p>He couldn't take the soft tight walls anymore, laying prone against darnold and shoving his tongue down his throat. </p><p>A few more deep thrusts and he cums  with a loud grunt and deep groans as he fills the hole with seed.</p><p>They pant on the table looking into each other's eyes.</p><p>"If-if you want I have a shower in the back room we could use before we go"</p><p>"I think I'm in love with you"</p><p>"Oh good Im not the only one!"</p><p>Pulling out with a wet sucking noise, he holds the smaller man in his arms both basking in the afterglow.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Can't believe how long this fic is, I loved writing it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>